fferpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Fading Note
The Fading Notes are a series of informational items. They are scrolls written by the Seekers order before they lost their minds, containing records of their investigations and realizations about the world of Gaya. These writings often end up hinting at Bazaar recipes or other miscellaneous secrets. Fading Notes randomly drop from any Wizard type enemies in the Northern Mountains after the quest Seek and Destroy has been completed. Fading Notes despawn 90 seconds after dropping, a maximum of two can be on the map at once. The different Notes drop in sequential order. Note Text # Why did master Trema just leave us here like that!? All the information I've gathered, all the manuscripts I've written, all the spheres I've recorded, they're all just gone! I hope he rots at the bottom of some dark dungeon! # I'm feeling increasingly unhappy about the current situation. Not just that Trema left us, but there's something else... I can't really describe it. I feel hatred growing inside of me... # Apparently there are hidden blue barrels scattered over the world, one per area, ten in total. But I've spent months trying to find them and I have yet to find one! Who hid them anyway, some sick twisted developer!? They better contain something worthwhile in them! # That hermit in the woods, Ao Madoushi. He's really been through hell and back with demons. What they did to his people is truly unforgivable. It seems not that long ago this world was dominated by a group of demons calling themselves the Zodiac Braves. We're fortunate they aren't around anymore. # Another one went completely mad today. Nilrem summoned evil abombinations right in front of the entire clan. We had to fight him off, but couldn't subdue him. He may have been the weakest of our higher order, but still, how could this happen to him? # After examining the obelisk, we have come to the conclusion that the runes are supposed to symbolise four elements. Maybe something happens when you put representative symbols of those elements on those runes. But those seem very rare though and hard to come by, and on top of that you need to power them up all the way. # Wen says he actually found all ten barrels. They're very hidden but apparently contain texts that allow you to get better loot from monsters just by holding them. How that works I don't know, but apparently they also only work on the monsters in the same area you got them from. # I miss Spira. Gaya is a beautiful world, but there's no place like home, you know? I wonder if Trema felt the same way. Everyone say he went mad, just like the others did, but I don't know... I don't think Trema would've given in to madness. # Something weird happened yesterday. I fought some monsters on the islands in the center, and after some time, all of a sudden, a hydra approached me. It didn't show any signs of hostility so I didn't attack it. In fact, all it wanted was some Tropical Essence. I didn't have any on me so I left. Weird, isn't it? # Back on Spira, there was a traitor to the church. Omega was his name. Well apparently he has multiple incarnations because I remember he was sealed in Spira, but he's in Gaya as well. Or is he? I'm not sure, his influence is noticeable but perhaps he's still being sealed and kept at the world's boundary by some demonic powers. # Ah now I understand. These dark thoughts eroding my sanity. That's all Master Trema's doing isn't it... he's channeling some powerful magic from somewhere to return us all to a mindless mob. What horrible truth did you uncover that you're doing this now, Master... # Clemydar found out how to make the ultimate healing herb! I was really surprised when he told us all you needed was a Treant Twig, some lizard skin and a few Harpy Feathers. I guess people only made them on accident before... what kind of sense does that make!? # Enchanting bad gas with magic scrolls and very evil books creates Soul Powder. But if you want to get the Empyreal Soul, you also need something people here call Wild Cry AND a Unique Ice Shard? Man, you sure have to go to a lot of trouble. Is it even worth it, I wonder... # The usages of Scarletite are apparently limitless. Say you combine it with toxin and a sphere, you get a crystal! And not a shard, I mean an actual crystal. Not quite sure what to use it for but that's going to be up to us to find out now. # Remember the Healing Herb? Well if you put it into a glass made of Adamantite and cleanse two Dark Gems with it, they fuse together and form a liquid. Some kind of Super Elixir, I don't know. Might be useful if you and some friends are in deep trouble. # It only took us months and months, but we have finally lifted the secret of Adamantite! Who'd have thought you could repair broken Adamantite with Death Seekers infused into Scarletite and Sharp Rocks? Well, studying for months would do that to you. # What is up with this Mae'chen person? He's from Spira just like we are, but how does he know all the stuff he's talking about. It's like he's been around for several lifetimes at least. Maybe he's not actually human? Well he talks a lot of gibberish but Master Trema seems quite fascinated by what he speaks of. # I always thought it was a lamp, not an urn. And wasn't it devil, not Satan? I guess you can't trust a guy called NORG to give you flawless information. Besides, the only place it opens is the Dark Dragon Marsh. We're going to try to figure out why that is tomorrow. # Whoever reads this, know this! The world watches your every move! It rewards you as it seems fit and one way to get really rewarded is to alternately kill monsters from two regions, one from here then one from there and so forth. I also found a cute little turqoise guy doing this. Don't know if he's even from this planet. # 12 hours, was it? Well here's it's only 12 minutes! Getting to the icy summit this fast is almost impossible! There must be some way to get through the gates quickly if this is supposed to be possible. # Wen says he found a strange note. Someone encrypted it like it was straight out of Zanarkand. Mae'chen also suspected it had a relation to the Hymn of the Fayth. Basically reading it in syllables downwards? It doesn't seem to be that simple though. # So that strange invisible box in the marshes? Yeah I don't know. It seems there's some time loop at play that keeps it empty. I wonder if it contains anything if you escape it though? # We've looked into the matter of a man called Clyde. Turns out he's the father of a young night elf girl but left to carry on the legacy of his dead partner as a mercenary. Clyde himself insists that his partner is the girl's father, but that just doesn't line up with the facts. Why exactly he's lying is something we haven't been able to figure out. # There is a secret cow level. # That Al Bhed child may seem harmless but he's actually really calculating. He plays at innocence while vying for great power. I wonder if he realizes his plan would release the Major if he succeeded though. Interpretations #? #? #This is a clue about the Secret Barrels, letting you know where they are. #This is a clue about the Dark Eidolon challenge. Also, someone called Yo apparently created them, and he also created Penance. The dark eidolons drop the marks, which form the perfect mark of darkness, so you can know that the mark of darkness is linked to Penance somehow. #Reveals that Nilrem, one of the minibosses, was part of the Order at one time. #This is a clue about how you form Aire Tam Enib Moc. #More clues about the secret barrels. #? #Clue about the Friendly Monsters Miniquest. #Clue about Omega Weapon #? #Clue about how to make Healing Herb in the Bazaar (1:2:1). #Clue about making Soul Powder and Empyreal Soul in the Bazaar. #Clue about Scarletite in the Bazaar. #Clue about how to make Megalixir. #Clue about how to make Adamantite. #? #Clue about summoning Hades. #Clue about reverse area chains and PuPu. #Clue about Excalibur II #Clue about Odin and the Mystery Note. #? #? #? #? Category:Tricks and advices